Taiyang Xiao Long/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter Merchandise RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Vol. 4: I Burn Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn side story 17.png|Taiyang on the cover of the seventeenth ''I Burn side story DC Comics Chapter 1: "Prelude: The Elegy" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Xiao Long-Rose Family.jpg|Taiyang with his family. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby, Yang and Taiyang at Summer's grave.jpg|Taiyang, Yang, and Ruby at Summer's grave. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby return to Patch.jpg|Taiyang reunited with his daugther, Ruby in Patch. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby and Taiyang taking care of Yang.jpg|Taiyang staying by Yang's side. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby and the remaining of Team JNPR leaving Patch.jpg|Taiyang sees Ruby and her friends leaving Patch. Chapter 2: "Ruby: Part One Stories" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Ruby going through Summer's belongings.jpg|Photo of Taiyang, Summer, Qrow and his daughters. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Ruby begged Taiyang to celebrate Summer's birthday.jpg|Taiyang refuses to celebrate Summer's birthday Chapter 3: "Yang: Part One Rebuilding" RWBY DC Comics 2 (Chapter 3) Taiyang Xiao Long.jpg|Taiyang Xiao Long in the comic. RWBY DC Comics 2 (Chapter 3) Taiyang suggests Yang to help out Madame Mallari.jpg|Taiyang suggests that Yang should help Madame Mallari RWBY DC Comics 2 (Chapter 3) Taiyang welcome Yang after she helped out Madame Mallari.jpg|Taiyang welcomes Yang home after having helped Mallari. Chapter 10: "Ruby: Part Three: The Garden" RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 10) Ruby thinking about her family and friends.jpg|Taiyang is one of the people Ruby thinking about. Screenshots - Trailers ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00006.png Chibi2Trailer 00012.png Chibi2Trailer 00026.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00029.png Round One V3e1 7.png Lessons Learned V3 0400077.png Destiny V3 08 STRQ.png|Taiyang in the credits of "Destiny" End of the Beginning V3 12 00144.png|Taiyang sleeping at Ruby's bedside. V3 12 00145.png V3 12 Tai 1.png V3 12 Tai 2.png V3 12 Tai 3.png V3 12 00147.png V3 12 Tai 4.png|"What, I can't stay here!?" V3 12 Tai 5.png V3 12 00148.png V3 12 00149.png V3 12 00180.png V3 12 00181.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00023.png vol4op_00024.png Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00016.png V4 03 00017.png V4 03 00021.png V4 03 00029.png Family V4 04 00027.png|"We told him it was a kilt! He'd never worn a uniform before, so he didn't know!" V4 04 00028.png|"Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor! Besides, that's not even the best part!" V4 04 00029.png V4 04 00030.png V4 04 00034.png V4 04 00035.png V4 04 00036.png V4 04 00037.png V4 04 00039.png|"Yeah! But we only use them when we mean it!" V4 04 00040.png|"As a matter of fact, it is so! If you honestly think that you're ready to go out there on your own, ha, well I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm." V4 04 00043.png V4 04 00044.png V4 04 00045.png|"You're right. It's not coming back. But that doesn't have to stop you from becoming who you wanna be. You're Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon." V4 04 00052.png V4 04 00053.png V4 04 00084.png V4 04 00087.png V4 04 00088.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00001.png V4 09 00003.png V4 09 00007.png V4 09 00008.png V4 09 00009.png V4 09 00010.png V4 09 00011.png V4 09 00012.png V4 09 00013.png V4 09 00014.png V4 09 00015.png V4 09 00016.png V4 09 00017.png V4 09 00018.png V4 09 00019.png V4 09 00021.png Taking Control V4 11 00024.png|"I don't remember saying that you were ready." V4 11 00025.png|"I know how much you wanna see her. I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore. And we both read the note. We know your sister's headed to Mistral. So, where are you going?" No Safe Haven V4 12 00056.png V4 12 00058.png V4 12 00059.png V4 12 00060.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Haven's Fate V5 14 00076.png|Back at home V5 14 00077.png|Tending to the sunflowers V5 14 00078.png|And then of all the people. Tai is Displeased.png| Dad is not happy Screenshots - Volume 6 Our Way V6 13 00055.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Transitions chibi transition taiyang.gif Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00015.png|"Hi kids!" Chibi2 04 00016.png Chibi2 04 00018.png Chibi2 04 00019.png Chibi2 04 00020.png Chibi2 04 00021.png Chibi2 04 00022.png Chibi2 04 00023.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00016.png Boy Band Chibi2 08 00007.png Chibi2 08 00008.png Cool Dad Chibi2 10 00002.png Chibi2 10 00003.png Chibi2 10 00004.png Chibi2 10 00005.png Chibi2 10 00006.png Chibi2 10 00007.png Chibi2 10 00012.png Chibi2 10 00015.png Chibi2 10 00016.png Chibi2 10 00018.png Chibi2 10 00019.png Chibi2 10 00020.png Parent Teacher Conference Chibi2 13 00001.png Chibi2 13 00002.png Chibi2 13 00003.png Chibi2 13 00004.png Chibi2 13 00005.png Chibi2 13 00007.png|Give me back my blender! Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00008.png Neptune Noir Chibi2 16 00020.png|"This is Tai's Tech Vlog!" Chibi2 16 00021.png|Fall #1 Chibi2 16 00022.png|"So... I dropped my camera and, yeah, it's broken after five seconds, but that's OK because I have a back up!" Chibi2 16 00023.png|"That's right! Zwei-Cam!" Chibi2 16 00024.png|"No! Zwei, come back! Sit! Stay. Stay!" Chibi2 16 00025.png|Fall #2 Chibi2 16 00026.png|"OK, one last camera. But, it's not just any camera." Chibi2 16 00027.png|"Drone-Cam. That's right. How cool is this?" The Fixer Chibi2 18 00001.png Chibi2 18 00002.png Chibi2 18 00003.png Chibi2 18 00004.png Chibi2 18 00005.png Chibi2 18 00006.png Chibi2 18 00012.png Chibi2 18 00013.png Chibi2 18 00014.png Steals and Wheels chibi2 19 (8).png chibi2 19 (9).png chibi2 19 (13).png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00001.png Chibi2_22_00003.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Evil Interview Chibi3E2 00010.png Chibi3E2 00011.png Chibi3E2 00012.png Chibi3E2 00013.png Chibi3E2 00014.png Chibi3E2 00015.png Chibi3E2 00016.png Chibi3E2 00017.png Chibi3E2 00018.png Chibi3E2 00019.png Chibi3E2 00020.png Mortal Frenemies Chibi3E3 00001.png Chibi3E3 00002.png Chibi3E3 00005.png Chibi3E3 00009.png Chibi3E3 00010.png Chibi3E3 00011.png Chibi3E3 00012.png Grimm Passengers Chibi3 04 00016.png Chibi3 04 00017.png Chibi3 04 00018.png Chibi3 04 00019.png Chibi3 04 00020.png Chibi3 04 00021.png Chibi3 04 00022.png In The Clutches of Evil Chibi3 11 00018.png Chibi3 11 00019.png Chibi3 11 00020.png Chibi3 11 00021.png Chibi3 11 00022.png Chibi3 11 00023.png Chibi3 11 00025.png Chibi3 11 00026.png Chibi3 11 00027.png Chibi3 11 00029.png Chibi3 11 00030.png Chibi3 11 00031.png Chibi3 11 00033.png Chibi3 11 00034.png Chibi3 11 00035.png Chibi3 11 00036.png Chibi3 11 00037.png Chibi3 11 00038.png Nefarious Dreams Chibi3 14 00042.png Chibi3 14 00043.png Chibi3 14 00044.png Chibi3 14 00045.png Chibi3 14 00046.png Chibi3 14 00047.png Chibi3 14 00048.png RWBY Dreams Chibi3 16 00023.png Chibi3 16 00026.png Chibi3 16 00027.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Taiyang Xiao Long images Category:Character images